


Blessing of Ai

by hades_17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen, Inspired by Music, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: Heavily inspired by the song Blessed Messiah and The Tower of Ai.A prophecy has been bestowed by a seamstress.
Kudos: 5





	Blessing of Ai

The tower of Ai.

A tower said to hold "blessings" for the "Messiah" to come.

Now, 10 more children shall go through the tower of Ai.

*****

In a small village at the corner of Mrasaille, a kingdom far away, lived a seamstress who was famous for her beautiful tapestries. Her name was Aisu Matsuri, the daughter of an old seamster who was well known for his clothing. The seamstress had long blue hair tied into a ponytail along with magenta eyes to match. She had been admired as the prettiest girl in the village, even was asked to marry some of them which she had turned down.

Today was like any other day.

"Please Matsuri!!" someone had barged into her shop, asking for her hand in marriage. "I said this once but I will say it again, I'm not interested." the anger in her tone clearly showing, "Now, get out." the man tried to fight but seemed to had lost. Aisu sighed, pushing back her hair behind her ear and continued working. Her latest piece of tapestry featured a beautiful night sky, the moon was beautifully woven to resemble a full moon and the stars were crafted slowly but surely. "Perfect..." she said, adding a few changes before hearing the door open again. The sound that came out of her mouth was the mixture of disappointed groan and a annoyed sigh. "Welcome, how may I-" she turned around, only to see a roll of paper on her counter, wrapped with a silky red cloth. "Must be a request..." she looked around the shop to see if anyone was around, shrugging it off and took the paper. She opened the paper and saw that it was a letter.

**_To whom is reading this,_ **

**_It is I, the oracle of Mrasaille. I am writing this letter to tell you some news I had. The tower of 'Ai' requires a new messiah. And you have been chosen for that role. In order to become the new messiah, one must endure the blessings that the tower has in store._ **

**_Best regards._ **

Aisu stood there, her eyes scanning the letter multiple times. "The new... messiah?" she mumbled, "What does that mean...?" Aisu exited the shop, locked it and went to a close friend.

The village chief and swordswoman.

*****

"Hey Aisu, what's up?" the village chief waved at her, the swordswoman standing near him. "Hey, Washoi, Blake." Aisu waved back. "Hey, do you guys know what this is?" Aisu gave Blake the letter, the swordswoman inspecting it intently. "Tower of... Ai?" Blake mumbled, clearly confused. "You don't know about the legend?" Washoi stared at them.

"The legend of the "Messiah" and the tower of Ai."


End file.
